


Mr. Winchester

by youhaveaguineapigwhere



Series: Mr. Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 19 year old Castiel, 25 year old dean, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dom Castiel, M/M, Smut, Sub Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, Texting, Uncle Castiel, age gap, nephew samandriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaveaguineapigwhere/pseuds/youhaveaguineapigwhere
Summary: My attempt at AU. Enjoy!





	Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at AU. Enjoy!

It seemed like just another day for Dean as his mob of first-graders shuffled into the room. 

That is, until Samanderiel’s uncle came in, and he had to reevaluate his definition of blue eyes. Dean knew the kid was overage, Jo had told him earlier he could sign Samandriel’s permission slip in place of Sam’s mother Anna, but he was young, and judging by the way he walked, right in the middle of that "fuck me" stage of life.

Dean would be happy to oblige. 

He came in again the next week, looking positively disheveled in a pair of low riding jeans and a band T (acdc no less, this guy’s got taste). And when he picked up the kid to give him a quick kiss on the forehead, Dean got a glimpse of how muscular his arms were as they flexed. Not to mention his shirt rode up to expose the most beautiful pair of hips he had ever seen. Dean knew he had to press him up against the nearest surface available, and if that was the hallway lockers as the boy started asking what time he should pick up his nepehew, then so be it.  

He was about to apologize profusely, and go resign out of shame until he was kissed back with equal enthusiasm, the dark haired hottie taking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it before soothing it over with his tongue. As much as he wanted to continue letting this fine specimen lick into his mouth, he forced himself away, smoothing his shirt down with nervous hands and chasing his last active brain cells to demand them to behave with common sense.

The kid just smirked at him.

"Uh, school gets off at three"

"I’ll see you then Mr. Winchester" 

And with that he was gone.

Dean had a reminder of the event indented into his swollen lip all day, until he could see the kid again at three and take the number that was practically shoved into his hand.

‘Cas’ was scrawled in sloppy letters at the bottom of the page, and the boy threw him a reckless wink as he made his leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean couldn’t get his mind off him, but he couldn’t just text him right off the bat, this guy was hot as fuck, and he did not want to seem desperate. But if waking up rutting against the bed and calling out his name, a dream of fucking into that pretty mouth still fresh in his mind could tell him anything, it was that he was really fucking desperate. He forced himself to wait a few days and then sent the most casual text he could summon.

_**Hey Cas, it’s Sam’s teacher** _

_Hey_

_..._

_So do you have a first name or am I going to have to keep calling you Mr. Winchester?_

_..._

_Not that I would mind_

Jesus he was already going there.

_**Dean, my name is Dean.** _

_Well it’s nice to formally meet you Dean._

_**What about you? I’m guessing Cas isn’t short for Cassandra.** _

_You’re a bit of a dick you know that._

_It’s Castiel_

_**Sounds biblical**  _

_It is_

_**Well you’ll have to tell me the story sometime** _

_Will I?_

How was he getting so hard from this conversation?

_**by the way I do know I can be a dick. I take pride in it actually.** _

_Are you just trying to bring the topic of dicks back into this conversation Mr. Winchester?_

_**It’s Dean** _

_Well Dean, speaking of dicks, mine is quite hard at the moment. I’m actually surprised, it usually takes a lot more than this to get me going._

_**How old are you even kid?** _

_I’m not a kid, I’m 19, and I’m perfectly capable of handling myself (pun not intended)_

Good god

_**Sounds like a kid to me** _

_Well that didn’t stop you from pushing me up against a locker and fucking me with your tongue now did it_

_**As I recall you were the one doing most of the tongue fucking** _

_Oh was I?_

_**Yes, I’ve got a swollen lip to prove it** _

_Want another?_

_**....** _

_**I should not be as worked up as I am right now, you’re something else** _

_Well Mr. Winchester, there’s a couple things you could do to help with your little problem._

**_Trust me kid it’s anything but little, and stop calling me Mr. Winchester, that’s for my students_. **

_Then stop calling me kid_

**_Fine. Well Cas, until I can find time in my schedule to take you out, I have a proposition_ **

_You want to take me out?_

_**Yeah, like on a date. You ever been on a proper one of those before?** _

_No not really_

_**Would you like to?** _

_That sounds nice_

_**Ok well until then, if you think of anything you want to ask me (let’s keep it non sexual for now, cowboy) just shoot me a text. I want to get to know you, and if I think of a question for you I’ll do the same.** _

_Okay_

_**Cool** _

_How old are you Dean?_

**_25_ **

**...**

_**I know, I’m old.** _

_You’re fucking hot is what you are_

_**Oh shut up** _

_It’s true!_

_**Yeah sure** _

_..._

_Well if you’ll excuse me Dean, I have to go take a shower and jerk off to this extremely hot guy who pushed me against the wall the other day and has given me wet dreams ever since_

That warranted a cock twitch, it really did.

_**Yeah you go do that** _

_I will._

If there was any doubt in his mind the kid wasn’t joking, the radio silence that followed put that to rest.

He tried not to jerk off in bed to the thought, he really did.


End file.
